


Ditched

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Maia and Clary's friends ditch them during a night out, so Maia opts to go home with Clary.





	Ditched

"So," Maia said as they watched the last of their group leave, "did anyone promise  _ you _ that they wouldn't do this to us? Cause I remember getting a few promises that they wouldn't ditch me on friends night to go fuck." 

Clary sighed. "No. I did not secure any such promises, but since they don't care about the promises they made with you, I don't think it would matter if I had." She took a pull from beer then sighed again. "I'm just gonna go home." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Maia thought about saying okay and bidding her goodnight, but Clary looked depressed and Maia- well, Maia would take any excuse to spend time with her. "Mind if I come along? Jordan's girlfriends are both staying the night, and they haven't all seen each other in a month. They can get pretty loud." 

Clary chuckled, shaking her head at the thought. "Yeah. Simon's staying with Jace since he lives alone." 

"Are they living together?" Maia asked as they both got to their feet. 

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time. The last time I said that to him though he got all upset, so I guess it'll be later rather than sooner." 

Maia snorted. "What oblivious idiots." 

"What do you mean oblivious?" 

"Oh Clary," she said, slinging an arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the bar. "I'm sure Simon will tell you all about it once they figure it out." 

It started as a typical girls' night: getting in pj's, turning on a rom com, and eating junk food. But then Clary put her arm around Maia, just a touch too low to be firmly in friend territory, and Maia gave a mental shrug before bending down and kissing her. And then Clary kissed her back and Maia may or may not have stuck a hand down the front of her pants and gotten her. Clary always wanted to be the best at everything, so she upstaged Maia by going down on her. She would complain, but well, she'd been fantasizing about having Clary's head between her legs for months so the only thing leaving her mouth was praise. 

"Well," she said, still trying to catch her breath, "we should have done that a long time ago." 

Clary laughed, hiding her face in the cushion. "Yeah probably." 


End file.
